


Like what you see?

by Diddle_Riddle, RZR_SK8



Series: Hot N Cold [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, Eddie is provocative and Jon gets possessive, Feelings, Flirting, M/M, Some Humor, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, The boys play a bit ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZR_SK8/pseuds/RZR_SK8
Summary: So, I'll take it you like my outfit, doctor?
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: Hot N Cold [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554850
Kudos: 20





	Like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Alcanova is Edward Nygma,  
> Diddle_Riddle is Jonathan Crane

_Edward:_  
Also  
Words are powerful  
Look at me  
I'm a puddle  
It didn't really take much

 _Jonathan:_  
The excitement is from pride. It's valuable.  
Good little Riddler.

I wanted to look good.

Goal achieved.

So, I'll take it you like my outfit, doctor?

Trying to make me say something I haven't. What do you want to obtain there, baby boy?

Maybe I just want a reaction out of you?

Maybe you want to hear someone object to your demeanor of being the king of the world?  
Or you want me to back it up. What analyses do you search for, Eddie?

It's really not that hard, Jonathan. I was interested in knowing what you'd like to do to me. I gave you so much to play with after all.

But I'm a party crasher, am I not? You said so enough times already.  
I must say I appreciate the choice of the tie. So easy to... pull.  
To bring you closer. It's like it's made on purpose.

It's particularly long as well, isn't it?

Teasing, teasing.  
As ever.  
I would like this lovely mouth of yours to be occupied at something else than telling sins. As the person in charge, I still have all your education to take care of.

Oh? And what exactly would you like my talented mouth to do?

To start by erasing that cocky grin from your face. Or... well. I must admit this has its charming side.  
Then maybe I can start by shutting it with a kiss... while I'll remove this stupid bowler hat of yours. Don't complain. You know I've never liked it anyway.

S-stupid-  
Alright, I'll allow you this one kiss.  
We'll be talking about the hat later.

Wise decision.

Do you want me to kiss you sweetly? Gently? Slow and deep.  
Or would you rather devour me like the monster that you are?

Oh, the big words already. 'Monster'.  
No, no... In fact I would like you to show me this excitement you had earlier. How come your face is still so hot under my touch? You are like a... little sun.  
A little shinning star.  
All bright and warm.  
All mine.

You have... a weird effect on me.

I like it weird. I can go for that.

When you touch me it feels like my body is suddenly hypersensitive.  
Your voice in my ear makes my body heat up.  
I get... dazed.

What pleasant reactions.  
If the voice is so powerful already, I'd love to see how you got when I slowly unbutton this nice shirt of yours... there we go. While I repeat in your ear how loveable, beautiful and warm you make me feel. Gorgeous little creature that you are.

This is... like unwrapping a present almost. My body is my gift to you... even if you already own it. I do hope you still like your present.

If I could, I would purr of contentment to show you just how much I like it. All the reactions I get out of it...  
I'll just put kisses on one sensitive ear while I let one hand grab your hair, the other explores this warm, burning skin of yours I just unwrapped.  
So beautiful.

Would you mark me up?  
Just so that whenever I look at myself in the mirror I am reminded of you.

What do you think I am doing on your neck? They fade after a few hours... But one day those teeth marks will be deep enough to be a permanent reminder on your flesh.  
I own you. All of what you are and what you'll become.

I _want_ to be owned by you.

I need my child to be loved. Only by me. I won't share you.  
Not ever.

Aren't we the possessive type.

Only with what I own of most prized possessions.  
And you are... my number one, Eddie dearest. My trophy.

Am I now?  
Well, that's always nice to hear.  
You should _really_ grip me tight, doctor.  
Make sure I don't... slip... from your grasp.

You think threats are efficient to get to me?  
They aren't.  
But they do highlight how... I need to remind _you_ of your place.

You should definitely do that more often.  
You're so... magnificent when you're possessive.  
You get so imposing and intimidating.  
It sends shivers down my spine and I want nothing more than to be put in my place by you.  
You have no idea what you do to me.

Oh, I have a very precise idea. I am a doctor, I know what to deduce of body language and psychological reactions alike.


End file.
